


the high lady's hospitality

by leafygreenturtle



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Choking, Crotch Rope, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Large Cock, Male receiving oral, Maledom, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, crossover fic, gagging, light sub feyre, little bit of degradation, rope use, rough blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafygreenturtle/pseuds/leafygreenturtle
Summary: prompt request for anon: "Hey so I was going through some of your work and I was wondering if you could write a crossover smut fic between Rhysand, Feyre, Rowan, and Lorcan. Thanks!!"
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand/Rowan Whitethorn/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	the high lady's hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy, nonnie!

“Who are they?” she’d asked him.

“Traveling warriors, it seems. From Terrasen.”

Her brows had flicked up. “You don’t think it’s...dangerous? To host them in Velaris? Why don’t we take them to the Hewn City?”

Rhys had considered it. “If you want to, then we will. But I trust them. And _Azriel_ trusts them, which is rare. And perhaps this could be a gesture of goodwill.”

She hummed in approval. “Let’s greet our guests, then.”

They hosted them in the new estate Rhys had bought Feyre for her birthday a few years back. They introduced themselves, and Feyre took a moment to take them in. 

They were both large in stature, beautiful and muscled. One of them, the dark-haired one, Lorcan, was the taller of the two and more brooding. His silver-haired companion did most of the talking. Prince Rowan Whitethorn. It seemed they weren’t the only royalty in the room. One side of his face was covered with tattoos, similar to the Illyrian markings Rhys had on his body. 

_You didn’t tell me they looked like this. I would have agreed sooner,_ she teased down the bond. She was playing, just trying to banter with him, but a part of her couldn’t deny their beauty. Wherever they came from, their people had clearly been blessed with good looks. 

Rhys gave her a wicked smile. _Have you ever had three males in bed at once, Feyre darling?_

Heat spread through her at the words, but she shoved it down. _Have you?_

_Wouldn’t you like to know._

She rolled her eyes, but he didn’t drop it.

_Do you want to?_

Rhys had brought up the idea enough times that she’d played out the fantasy in her head. But she’d never seriously thought it would happen, that an opportunity would present itself. And these males, they were strangers. She would never have to see them again, not really. And somehow, that made it less frightening, less of a commitment. 

She made up her mind. 

_Yes. If you want to._

“Are we boring you?” The silver-haired one asked, an unmistakable edge in his words. 

Rhys gave them both a feline smile. “Not at all, Prince. In fact...”

He glanced at Feyre. “My mate and I were wondering if the two of you would like to join us in bed.” 

Rowan’s eyes narrowed. Lorcan laughed. 

But Rowan just surveyed Rhys. Then her. His voice was flat, almost bored, as he said to her, “If you’re going to offer, you should do it properly.”

Rhys tensed at the tone, but Feyre grinned. 

Down the bond, she said, _It’s fine. If he wants to play, I can play too._

 _Make him beg,_ Rhys said, sending a sensual caress down her shields.

She almost rolled her eyes, but walked over to the Prince, using a hand to spread his legs apart so she could stand between them. 

Rowan was staring at her, face still stony, unimpressed. Lorcan was watching with interest, more for Rowan’s reaction than her actions. 

She smirked as she unbuttoned the back of her dress, letting it slip to the floor. She was wearing a delicate little shift underneath, and beneath that, she was naked.

She took his hand and brought it under the shift, to her bare breast. Something sparked in his eyes, and his thumb brushed over a nipple.

She brought her mouth to his jaw, kissing lightly, then with her other hand, stroked her hand over the front of his pants. He was hard, and it thrilled her, that beneath the icy, indifferent mask, he wanted her. The stiffness of his erection at odds with the unruffled expression on his face. 

Slowly, she started unbuttoning his jacket, then pushed it off him. Then his shirt, until he was bare-chested before her. He let her, his hands squeezing and cupping her breasts. 

Rhys came up behind her already naked, hands stroking over her hips, and she moaned when she felt his fingers sliding the crotch of her underwear aside and teasing her entrance. 

Her head slumped forward on Rowan’s chest, and she panted, pushing her hips back in silent demand. Rhys laughed, and slipped a finger in. She cried out, rolling her hips against his hand. Rhys slid her shift off her, and she was naked except for her lace underwear. 

She managed to focus enough to unbutton Rowan’s pants and take him into her mouth, sliding her tongue over the broad head of him. He swore, and then his hands were pulling her up, and he lifted her and set her down on the bed. 

“Suck me off,” he said.

She bristled slightly at the tone, and she could feel Rhys tense behind her once again, but she pushed past it and slid her tongue up his shaft before taking him in her mouth again. 

He bit back a groan, sliding a hand to her hair to guide her down his length, and she worked almost all of him in her mouth, sucking and licking until she could feel the muscles in his abdomen tightening, tensing. 

Then she pulled off of him abruptly. She panted, wiping her mouth. 

He cried out in frustration, hips arching up to try to find the wet heat of her mouth again. 

“Feyre,” he growled. 

“Hmmm,” she said, slowly stroking him with her hand. Precum pooled at the tip of him. She spread it along his length to make her motions smoother.

“ _Please,_ ” he grit out. 

“Looks like Terrasen males do have manners after all,” she quipped playfully. “I was beginning to think they didn’t.”

“I’m not joking-”

“Say my name,” she said. His eyes practically glowed. She shuddered at the power in them, the sheer strength of him.

“ _Please, Feyre,_ ” he ground out. 

She sank her mouth all the way down on him. The deep groan that ripped from him made heat pool in her, and she wasted no time this time, sucking him hard. 

His hips jerked under her, the muscles in his abdomen jumping with every movement of her mouth down his length, and she relished the feel of it, the sight of the warrior coming undone beneath her touch.

He came down her throat with another groan, and she swallowed him down greedily. 

Rowan’s face was wrecked, mouth gaping open a little as he stared at her and his body slowly relaxed, coming down from its high. 

Feyre rubbed her legs together, helplessly aroused. She glanced at Lorcan, who was watching with a stoic expression. He hadn’t even undressed, though he didn’t look uncomfortable. 

_Why are all of you males so broody and serious?_ she sent down the bond to Rhys with a hint of amusement. 

_You wicked thing._

He’d barely sent that thought down the bond before he moved behind her, positioning her on her hands and knees so that she faced Lorcan. Without further prelude, he simply moved her underwear to the side without taking it off, and slid into her. 

She moaned as he set a punishing pace, fucking her so hard she knew it was a show, once meant for the dark-haired warrior now looking at her with lust clouding his eyes. 

“Eyes on me,” Lorcan said, and with monumental effort, she managed to keep them open, just barely. When Rhys yanked on her hair, pulling her head back, she lost focus and her eyes rolled back into her head. 

She yelped when she felt a hand pinching her nipple. Lorcan stood before her, his fingers twisting the small nub. “I said eyes on me.”

His grip tightened, and she cried out, finally managing to drag her gaze up to him again.

He let go of her breast, rubbing a thumb over the small hurt, and she reached a hand down to rub against her clit. 

“No,” Rhys said, catching her hand and holding it away from her. “Don’t come yet.”

Her hands clawed at the sheets as he thrust into her again, and again, so hard she almost couldn’t bear it, the intense pleasure that cascaded down her body.

Through the corner of her eyes, she vaguely registered Rowan stroking himself, getting hard again. From watching them.

She writhed against Rhys, trying desperately to push herself over that edge, but a moment later, he came in her with a low groan, and pulled out, panting.

She could feel his release dripping out of her and onto the underwear she was still wearing. She felt wanton. Her hair and face were a sweaty, flushed mess and she was so desperate to come she was ready to do anything. 

Lorcan had taken the time to strip, and he stroked himself as Rhys pressed a kiss to her neck. His fingers brushed her damp underwear, and he groaned softly. 

“I love you like this,” he breathed into her ear, “Needy and wet and aching for me. So desperate you’d do anything.”

She shivered. 

Then he said loud enough for the others to hear, “Be good to him, Feyre. Make him cum.” He slid off the bed to give them space, to watch. 

Lorcan pushed her onto her back, moving so that was on top of her. She hadn’t realized just how much bigger he was than her until now. Her throat went dry as he pushed against her wet, slick entrance. She was still wearing her underwear, the thin material long since soaked, so wet it was practically see-through. 

The small little smile he gave her set her heart thundering. 

When he reached a hand down to rub against the bundle of nerves between her thighs, making the soaked material dig into her, she gasped, pushing her hips against his hand. “You say you’re a queen. Can a queen take this?”

He replaced his fingers with his cock, rubbing against her core. 

She writhed on the sheets, every inch of her skin sweaty and burning. He was huge. She knew it would hurt, but she had never wanted something so badly before. 

He laughed when she whined again. 

Then he thrust into her. With her underwear still on. 

She let out a hoarse scream, hands clawing at the sheets. The pressure was so exquisite, the cloth digging into her so hard it was on the precipice of pain and pleasure. 

With her panties serving as a barrier, he had only gotten the tip in, but she still felt the stretch. He groaned, thrusting in small, shallow movements, grinding into her slit. 

“You’re dripping,” he gritted out, hissing in pleasure as she clenched frantically around him. 

Rowan appeared in front of her tipped back face and rubbed his hard length over her face. She closed her eyes, moaning softly, and he slipped his cock into her mouth. 

Lorcan was thrusting deeper now, and her underwear was digging further into her than she had thought possible. She felt lewd, especially as it began to grow uncomfortable. She rolled her hips, grinding against the tip of his length inside her, and when he slid a hand down to her clit and pinched it hard, she came. 

Gasping, shuddering, she pulled her mouth off of Rowan as her orgasm ripped through her, making her vision go white for a moment. 

Lorcan came a second after she did, his cum shooting into her and getting caught in her underwear. She let out a low, satisfied groan as he peeled it off her. 

It looked filthy. It was dripping wet with both her wetness and his cum, making a mess over her body as he lifted it over her and brought it to her mouth.

“You’re going to suck on this until we’re done.”

Her clit throbbed. Mouth full and eyes blown wide with lust, she nodded.

He pressed his cock against her center once more, and he must have seen the surprise on her face.

“I haven’t fucked you yet,” he said. 

When he slammed in to the hilt, she felt her whole body shake with pleasure, with the force of his thrust. Her mouth fell open in ecstasy, and he stuffed the panties back in when they started to slip out. 

“No,” he said. “Keep them in, and taste what a mess you are while I fuck you.”

Her mouth now occupied, Rowan grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his cock. Desperate, frenzied, she pumped him, and Rhys, who appeared at her other side, as Lorcan kept up his brutal pace. 

Her second orgasm crashed into her a moment after Lorcan came inside her. The feeling of his hot cum filling her up sent her over the edge. 

She panted as the world came back to her, and she saw the others surrounding her on the bed. Lorcan looked as spent as her, and Rhys gave her a playful, wicked grin. 

It was Rowan, however, who caught her attention when he brought forth a length of rope. She had no idea where he’d gotten it from, whether Rhys had simply summoned it from one of those pockets of space. She didn’t care. 

“If you liked that,” Rowan said with a small smile, “You’ll like this.”

He slid the rope between her legs, right where her slit was, and then fastened the rope from one wall to the other, so that the rope lay stretched out under her, rubbing against her core. The rope was pulled roughly upwards when he fastened it, so that it was not quite at crotch-level, but a little higher. 

The effect was that the crotch rope dug into her even when she was on her tiptoes. If she stood flat on her feet, it would split her open even further. There were knots placed periodically along the rope, and she realized what they were there for. 

She ground experimentally against the rope and moaned. Rowan was right. She liked this. She still had her panties in her mouth. Lorcan hadn’t said she could take them out, and they muffled her moans of pleasure now. 

Rhys sent a flicker of his power to snap against her like a whip. She moaned again, rubbing harder against the rope. 

Rowan stood at the other end of the rope. “Walk to me,” he said.

She began moving, groaning as she felt the rope being dragged through her slit, grinding against the sensitive bud between her legs. A burst of air knocked her off her tiptoes, and the rope dug in deeper. She cried out in pleasure.

“No cheating,” he chided.

Every time she slid over a knot, it hit that spot in her that ached and throbbed, and she ground down on it. 

“No coming yet,” Rowan said. “That would ruin the fun.”

She whimpered, but made herself stop, made herself breathe deeply until that burning desire had faded. When she reached Rowan at the end of the rope, he reached a finger down to feel her wetness. She flushed, aware that she’d left a wet trail over the rope, but Rowan didn’t comment on it.

He used a finger to push the rope deeper inside her, as deep as it would go. She squirmed in discomfort, kicking her legs a bit instinctively.

“Stay still,” he said.

He snapped his fingers, and the rope disappeared, leaving her feeling bereft. But it was not for long as his fingers slid inside, coating themselves in her slickness.

Then he probed at her rear entrance, gently massaging the skin there. 

“Can I?” he breathed.

She moaned, nodding, and pushed against his fingers, urging him. 

He slid all the way into the knuckle, then added another finger. She ground desperately against him, against the delicious tension in her rear.

“Do you like this, Feyre?” he said, voice rough with lust. “Letting a male you met a couple hours ago into your ass?”

She whimpered as he curled his fingers in her, brushing over a sensitive spot. His other hand squeezed her ass, prying her cheeks apart.

She couldn’t answer him with the gag in her mouth and he seemed to realize it. 

He laughed. “Do you like the taste of your soaked underwear?”

When he curled his fingers in her again, she came with a muffled cry. He stroked her through it, only withdrawing his fingers when the last waves of her orgasm had receded.

Then he turned her around, against the wall, and rubbed his length against where he’d just fingered her. A ragged breath left her as he pushed in just barely.

“I was just getting you ready,” he said. “I didn’t want my cock to tear you in half.”

She would have scoffed at the male arrogance, but just then, he thrust into her in one smooth motion, seating himself to the hilt. She groaned, sensitive from her last orgasm. 

He fucked her slow but hard, and she was panting, hands scrabbling in the plaster of the wall as he drove into her over and over. He made her come one more time before he came inside her, the feeling of his hot cum in her ass turning her core molten.

When he pulled out at last, she could feel it dripping out of her onto the floor, creating a filthy sight. 

Lorcan appeared in front of her, hard and ready. He took the gag out of her mouth and rubbed his cock on her face. 

“Good girl,” he said roughly. “You kept it in.”

Her mouth fell open in a low moan, and he pushed the head of his length in, rubbing against the inside of her cheek. 

He was so big, her jaw ached just from taking the head of him. But she sucked the tip, running her tongue over the slit where precum pooled, and he made a low, approving sound, his hand sliding into her hair. 

His other hand gripped her jaw, tugging it open wider, as far as it would go. 

“Wider,” he said gruffly.

She couldn’t. She physically couldn’t. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rhys stroking himself, watching them. 

Lorcan forced her mouth wider, tugging her jaw down with more pressure until it was so painful she thought her jaw would crack in half. 

Then he slid in all the way, in one smooth thrust. 

She gagged, choking on his cock, and he slid out. She gasped for breath, but he was already thrusting in again. 

He set a brutal pace after that, fucking her so hard she could barely breathe. He kept a hand on her jaw, forcing her mouth open wide. 

She moaned, turned on by the simple dominance of the gesture, by the taste of him inside her mouth. 

When she couldn’t take anymore, she pushed him off with a hand to his stomach. He slid out of her with a grunt, and she panted, closing her sore mouth. 

Rhys came over her now, and kissed her as he thrust into her. She cried out, grinding her hips desperately against him. He pulled out and plunged back in, and her eyes fell shut, her mouth falling open. He trailed kisses down her neck, her breasts, nipping and licking the skin there. 

She came for one final time as he spilled himself in her, his hand stroking between her legs as she rode out the last waves of her pleasure.

Afterwards, they all laid there, exhausted. Rhys offered the warriors rooms to stay in for the night before they went back in the morning, and when he and Feyre were alone again, he kissed her, stroking a hand over her sides.

“You never fail to surprise me,” he said, amused.

“I have to keep you on your toes,” she teased.

They had many inter-court meetings after that, though none as exciting as that first one.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts at my tumblr @rhysandswhore or just drop in and say hi!


End file.
